Destiny
by Haruno Angel
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri : Aku sebelumnya tak pernah percaya reinkarnasi. Tapi, mengapa wajahnya mirip seseorang yang pernah kutemui tiga bulan yang lalu? Dan juga kenapa setiap di dekatnya aku merasa nyaman? Mungkinkah aku pernah berjodoh dengannya di kehidupan dulu, jatuh cinta dengannya atau.. Dia takdirku?


**Destiny.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Fiola**

 **Rate T**

 **Promt no. 27**

 **SasuSaku AU Fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sebelumnya tak pernah percaya reinkarnasi. Tapi, mengapa wajahnya mirip seseorang yang pernah kutemui tiga bulan yang lalu?

Dan juga kenapa setiap di dekatnya aku merasa nyaman?

Mungkinkah aku pernah berjodoh dengannya di kehidupan dulu, jatuh cinta dengannya atau..

Dia takdirku?

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi!" sapa seorang gadis kepada semua orang yang menyapanya atau pun tidak menyapanya.

Gadis ini terlihat sedikit aneh. Aneh bukan dalam artian dia ada kelainan melainkan warna rambutnya yang berwarna langka dan berbeda dari yang lainnya. Pink. Ya, warnanya pink. Wajahnya? Manis. Dia juga terlihat cantik seperti gadis pada umumnya.

Gadis yang bernamakan lengkap Haruno Sakura itu masih bersekolah di sekolah Konoha Academy di kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian dan lulus.

Pacar? Jangan bilang pacar dihadapannya. Mendengar kata itu saja ia sudah sebal apalagi jika terus membicarakannya seperti sekarang ini.

".. Makanya cepatlah cari pacar, Sakura!" saran gadis pirang yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu pada dirinya.

"Inoo! Sudah kubilang berapa kali.. aku belum mau memikirkan hal seperti itu!" Sakura memohon pada Ino agar tak membicarakannya lagi dengan wajah memelas.

"Tapi Sakura..." Di saat itu juga, bel sekolah berbunyi.

 _Teng... Teng... Teng..._

"Beruntung kau Sakura. Istirahat nanti, aku akan tetap membicarakannya. Ingat itu!" Ino tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah menampakkan ketidakniatannya untuk mendengar.

Cklek.

Begitu mendengar suara kenop pintu ditekan, keadaan kelas mendadak menjadi sunyi dan senyap. Begitu juga Ino yang tidak bericara lagi dengan Sakura.

"Ohayou minna." Sapa seorang guru bernama Hatake Kakashi pada murid di kelas sembilan tersebut.

"Ohayou.. Sensei..." balas semuanya yang kemudian semuanya menatap seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam kebiruan dan— tampan.

"Kita kedatangan penghuni kelas baru. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Nah, Sasuke. Kau bisa duduk di samping nona Haruno." Ujar Kakashi menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di samping Sakura membuat Sakura terperanjat.

"Hn." Respon sang murid berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Nah, sekarang kita lanjutkan materi kita sebelumnya ya, minna." Kakashi terlihat tersenyum di balik maskernya kemudian mulai menjelaskan pelajaran.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Sakura hanya melirik pemuda di sampingnya sesekali. Bukan berarti ia tertarik ya. Sementara Sasuke hanya memperhatikan pelajaran yang dijelaskan Kakashi sedari tadi sampai bunyi bel kemenangan para murid pun berbunyi.

 _Teng... Teng... Teng..._

Begitu Kakashi keluar ruangan, para gadis langsung mengerubungi Sasuke yang juga beranjak dari kursinya pergi menjauh.

"Hei jidat! Kau beruntung sekali bisa duduk di sampingnya!" Ino tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura bingung dengan maksud Ino.

"Kau tidak tahu dia itu siapa?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Astaga—! Dia itu adalah calon pewaris perusahaan besar!" ucap Ino dengan antusias yang hanya di-oh-kan oleh Sakura.

"Kok 'oh' saja sih?" gerutu Ino melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Terus harus apa?"

 **.**

 **~~~Destiny~~~**

 **.**

"Teme! Bagaimana keadaan kelasmu?" tanya pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Hn. Biasa saja." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Biasa saja? Apa tak ada yang istimewa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hn.. mungkin ada.." Sasuke memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Huwahh! Benarkah!?" mendadak Naruto menjadi girang "Apa itu?"

"Kau lihat gadis dengan rambut pink itu." Sasuke menatap lurus ke luar jendela atau lebih tepatnya ke arah gadis teman sebangkunya.

"Hm? Iya. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dia yang membuatnya menarik." Sasuke terus menatap gadis tersebut.

"Eh? Bukannya dia mirip.."

"Benar. Gadis yang datang 3 bulan yang lalu.."

~-Flashback 3 bulan yang lalu on-~

Rumah Uchiha Sasuke digemparkan dengan kedatangan seorang gadis di rumahnya. Sasuke pun bingung dengan penampilan gadis itu yang— memakai yukata atau bisa dibilang pakaian kuno.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku? Sakura! Aku Sakura." Jawabnya semangat namun tak menghilangkan sisi anggunnya.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku berasal dari zaman yang mungkin jauh dari zaman ini." Jawabnya memperhatikan sekitarnya yang kemudian matanya terhenti pada Sasuke.

"Dan kau mirip sekali dengan suamiku.." mendadak matanya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Teme?! Suamimu?" Naruto mencoba untuk menahan tawanya namun segera terhenti karena mendapati deathglare mematikan Uchiha Sasuke.

"B-Bagaimana mungkin?" Naruto tergagap karena masih merasakan aura hitam dari Sasuke.

"Entahlah.." Ia menutup sepasang iris emeraldnya yang indah "Dari segi manapun.. Ia benar-benar mirip suamiku.." ia membuka matanya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu suamimu dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ia mungkin masih ada di zaman dimana kami hidup dan sedang berperang.. Aku kesini karena tak sengaja menemukan portal waktu.." ujarnya sendu

"Sou... Lalu kau pulang bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik lagi.

"Mungkin aku bisa memakai permata dari suamiku ini." Ia menunjukkan kalung permata yang warnanya senada dengan warna matanya.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa dengan kalung itu?" tany Naruto penasaran.

"Kalung ini memiliki kekuatas magis. Ya, jika kau percaya." Ia tersenyum pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sebelum itu, aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak. Mungkin aku bisa membalas kebaikan kalian saat diriku di masa ini bertemu kalian." Ujarnya tersenyum.

"Kau ingin.." ucapan Sasuke terpotong begitu melihat tubuh wanita bersurai pink panjang itu mulai memudar.

"Sudah saatnya. Jaa! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.."

~-Flashback 3 bulan yang lalu off-~

"Huwahh... Jangan-jangan dia itu.. reinkarnasinya, Teme!" ucap Naruto kegirangan.

"Jika gadis itu reinkarnasinya, wanita itu pasti sudah..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena bel pertanda masuk berbunyi.

"Sudah bel! Jaa Teme! Kita bertemu pulang nanti!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari menuju ke kelasnya.

Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto dari belakang kemudian berencana kembali ke kelasnya juga. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat gadis surai gulali itu berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengannya dan saat mereka sudah dekat, mendadak keadaan berubah menjadi suasana hutan hijau dan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu memakai pakaian zaman kuno dulu begitu pula dengannya.

Pandangannya tertuju terus pada gadis teman sebangkunya tersebut yang sedari tadi terlihat senyam-senyum sendiri. Di detik berikutnya, keadaan berubah kembali seperti semula yaitu sekolah.

Sasuke terperanjat begitu menyadari keadaan sudah seperti semula. Ia kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas meskipun hatinya penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

 **.**

 **~~~Destiny~~~**

 **.**

Setelah satu jam di ruang kelas, akhirnya pelajaran pun usai dan semua murid diperbolehkan pulang namun Sasuke belum mau pulang. Ia masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Uchiha-san?" satu panggilan itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya dan itu adalah teman sebangkunya sendiri.

"Kau belum mau pulang?" tanyanya yang masih merapikan alat tulis juga bukunya.

"Hn."

"Sebaiknya cepat. Hari akan semakin sore." Ujar sang dara pada dirinya.

"Haruno-san?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh kutahu namamu?" tanya Sasuke menaap sang gadis intens.

"Aku?" Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya "Nama lengkapku Haruno Sakura. Panggil aku Sakura saja." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Nah... Aku pulang dulu Uchiha-san!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari keluar kelas.

Sasuke yang tersadar Sakura sudah meninggalkan kelas, dengan cepat memasukkan alat tulis dan bukunya asal ke dalam tas dan berlari mengejar Sakura sampai ke lapangan.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke membuat sang dara pink itu terhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Panggil aku.. hah... Sasuke.." ucap Sasuke terengah-rengah.

Awalnya Sakura mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia menganggukan kepala "Baiklah, Sasuke." Ia tersenyum kemudian kembali memberi lambaian tangan pada Sasuke dan pergi keluar gerbang.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian ikut pergi ke luar sekolah.

Di esok harinya, ia kembali pergi ke sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun! Pagiii!" sapa setiap gadis histeris bahkan ada yang pingsan ketika mendapati Sasuke erada di dekatnya dan Sasuke tak suka itu. Beruntung saat itu bel sekolah berbunyi sehingga membubarkan sekawanan fansgirlnya tersebut.

Saat masuk ke kelas ia kembali mendapati gadis itu; Haruno Sakura yang diajaknya berbicara kemarin duduk manis di kursinya seraya memperhatikan bukunya.

"Pagi." Sapa Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja akan duduk di kursinya.

"Hn. Pagi." Balasan dari Sasuke itu membuat orang-orang di kelas itu menatap ke arahnya. Para pria dengan tatapan melongo dan para gadis dengan tatapan siap menelan Sakura kapan saja.

"Aku tak salah dengarkan Sasuke-kun menjawab sapaan gadis pink itu?!" ucap seorang gadis.

"Ia pasti menggodanyaa." Cicit sorang gadis lain.

"Mungkin Sasuke-kun..." gadis-gadis itu mulai gosip yang membuat Sakura pusing kepala mendengarnya.

"Hei jidat! Tak usah hiraukan para gadis fansgirlnya itu. Pacari saja Sasuke itu!" Ino menyemangati sahabatnya atau... menggodanya.

"I-Ino!"

 **.**

 **~~~Destiny~~~**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega. Kenapa? Tadi itu adalah pelajaran dari Orochimaru-sensei yang terkenal dengan ke-killerannya seantero sekolah itu dan membuat sepanjang pelajaran tegangnya minta ampun.

"Hah~ lelah sekalii!" Sakura meregangkan tangannya yang sedari tadi ia gunakan menulis tugas dari Orochi-sensei.

"Bagaimana kabar tanganmu jidat?" tanya Ino menghampiri Sakura yang kelelahan.

"Sepertinya akan patah jika diteruskan begini terus." Sakura melihat tangan kanannya yang kaku karena menulis terus.

"Hahaha... Ayo kita ke UKS kalau begitu.." ucapan Ino membuat Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Kurasa tak perlu karena akulah dokter UKS itu.. haha.." Sakura tertawa ringan tapi segera berhenti begitu seorang gadis berambut pirang mendekati Ino dan Sakura.

Baru saja Sakura ingin menanyakan alasan datang kepadanya, Ia sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura kasar keluar dari kelas dan itu tentu saja membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan gadis itu namun cengkraman tangan itu malam semakin kuat dan membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

Setelah sampai di belakang sekolah, ia menhentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangan Sakura secara kasar.

"Aww.. Ada apa sih Shion?!" Sakura meneriaki gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Karena kau..." geram Shion tertahan "Sasuke tidak menerimaku!" Sakura terperanjat dengan ucapan Shion.

"Apa maksud—" sebelum Sakura selesai mengatakan ucapannya, Shion sudah mengambil ancang-ancang akan menampar Sakura membuat Sakura terkejut.

Plak.

"Kyaa!" Shion berteriak. Bukan karena ia menampar Sakura atau lebih tepatnya ia menampar Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke..." suara Sakura terdengar bergetar. Ia sangat terkejut dengan Sasuke yang mendadak ada di hadapannya dan ditampari oleh Shion yang awalnya akan menampar dirinya.

"S-Sasuke aku—" Shion yang belum selesai bicara terkejut begitu Sasuke menarik Sakura pergi dari tempat tersebut. Shion terduduk di atas rumput. Ia terdiam kaku dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena telah menampar wajah orang yang baru tadi menolak pernyataan perasaannya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura menjauh dari sana. Namun mendadak, suasana lapangan yang ramai oleh murid-murid sekarang menjadi suasana hutan hijau dan itu membuat Sasuke kembali terkejut.

Ia berhenti menarik lengan Sakura dan ketika membalikkan tubuhnya, ia terkejut dengan Sakura yang memakai pakaian kuno zaman dahulu. Perlahan iris emeraldnya terlihat dan menatapnya sendu.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Sakura menatap bekas tamparan karin tadi.

"Hn?"

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Sakura menarik Sasuke ke suatu tempat. Tempat itu adalah sebuah sungai yang tenang dan damai. Mereka berdua duduk di atas bebatuan.

Sakura mengambil saputangan yang ia bawa dan dibasahi dengan air sungai tersebut lalu ia tempelkan di pipi kanan Sasuke yang ditampar Shion. Sasuke sedikit meringis karena sedikit merasa pedih pada bekas tamparan Karin tadi.

"Apa Shion menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn." Sasuke menutup kedua iris onyxnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Shion baik, cantik, sudah itu pintar lagi." Ujar Sakura masih tertuju pada bekas tamparan di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan sang dara. Ia hanya memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan dalam. Cantik. Satu kata itu mampu mendefinisikan wajah seorang gadis yang rambutnya diikat sekarang.

Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Saat dibuka matanya, keadaan sudah berubah. Ia sekarang dapat melihat semuanya serba putih dan seorang gadis dengan pakaian sekolah tengan mengompres pipinya dengan es batu.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran yang netranya dialihkan ke Sasuke.

"Alasan aku menolak Shion.." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya.

"... Karena dirimu."

Emeraldnya membulat mendengar perkataan pemuda pemilik onyx yang mampu menjatuhkan semua gadis yang melihatnya.

"Apa maksud—" ucapannya terpotong begitu bibir pemuda yang tipis itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Seketika suasana UKS berubah menjadi suasana hutan lagi dan sang gadis terkejut.

Sasuke yang menutup kedua matanya tak menyadarinya terus saja mencium Sakura. Ciumannya terasa hangat dan lembut yang membuat Haruno Sakura lama-kelamaan terlena dalam ciumannya itu.

Sakura pun ikut menutup matanya. Menikmati suasana hutan yang sejuk dan ciuman yang hangat dari pemuda yang membuatnya pertama kali merasakan...

... Jatuh cinta.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke begitu tautan bibir keduanya terlepas.

Hati Sakura berbunga-bunga hari ini. Karena Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang merupakan teman sebangkunya menyatakan isi hatinya pada dirinya.

"S-Sasuke.." wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin merah.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Sasuke lagi-lagi membuat Sakura terperanjat.

"S-Sasuke.. A-Aku..." Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura yang terbilang lebar dan kembali membuat sepasang iris klorofil jernih itu membulat.

"Kuharap jawabanmu 'ya'."

"Ya."

"Hn?"

"Jawabanku 'YA', Uchiha Sasuke." Ia tersenyum lebar pada pemuda yang terkejut di hadapannya ini.

"Baguslah kalau ya." Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, mungkin ucapannya pada Ino beberapa hari lalu akan ia tarik kembali.

"... Kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi bukan?" Sasuke menyeringai usil membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sasuke!"

 **.**

 **~~~Destiny~~~**

 **.**

Mungkin dia takdirku. Mungkin benar kalau kami adalah jodoh di masa lalu dan benar juga jika aku telah jatuh cinta lagi pada dirinya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis bersurai pink panjang diikat dengan yukata putih dengan hiasan tali merah di beberapa bagian berjalan menuju tepi sungai dengan sebuah kalung permata emerald bertengger indah di lehernya.

"Kau sudah datang." Ucap pria berambut raven panjang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ujar sang gadis memeluk erat-erat pria yang sedang berdiri di tepi sungai itu.

"Haha... Aku baru pergi 3 hari kau sudah rindu?" tanya pria itu mengelus surai sang istri yang berwarna pink muda itu.

"Tentu! Itu serasa 3000 tahun bagiku!" sang istri mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mendadak mata wanita pink itu membulat.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

Grep.

Jleb.

Sebuah pedang berhasil menembus tubuh sang istri dan itu membuat pria pemilik sepasang onyx itu terkejut. Sakura menariknya tadi agar tak terkena tusukan orang tersebut.

"Sakura!" ia memegangi tubuh istrinya yang akan terjatuh karena pedang orang yang menusuknya itu dicabut dari area dadanya.

"S-Sasuke..." wanita yang bernama Sakura itu mengelus pipi pria yang telah menjadi suaminya itu.

Darah segar membasahi pakaian putihnya tersebut. Liquid merah itu pun juga turut keluar dari celah bibirnya. Matanya menatap pemuda surai raven itu dengan tatapan meredup. Emerald itu pun seakan akan siap menutup kapan saja.

Sasuke menatap tajam orang-orang yang sebenarnya ingin membunuhnya. Namun sayangnya, orang-orang itu sudah melarikan diri.

"S-Sasuke..." panggil sang istri lemah.

"... Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu.." ucapan sang istri membuat Sasuke menitikkan liquid manis di pelupuk matanya.

"Sakura..." lirih sang suami memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya dan dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Tidak, mungkin ia akan bereinkarnasi di kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Aku janji... Di kehidupan selanjutnya.. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan membahagiakanmu.. Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

 **.**

"Kaulah takdirku untuk selamanya."

-END-

A/N: Fic-ku lagi untuk BTContest.

Gomen jika tidak bagus atau ada kekurangan lainnya *bows*.

Thanks to read and happy to incluce my fanfic in this contest!

~Fiola


End file.
